Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{5}{3q} - \dfrac{-3}{3q}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{5 - (-3)}{3q}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{8}{3q}$